


Never The Time

by Bobateaz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Misunderstandings, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Pre-Relationship, during TROS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobateaz/pseuds/Bobateaz
Summary: He loves her, but he thinks she’s in love with someone else. It hurts him, until he realizes that he was wrong.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Never The Time

He knew he wasn’t as close to Rey as Finn was—he never would be. The two of them had time to bond and get to know each other before he was in the picture. That was when they thought Poe was dead after Jakku. 

He knew that she would never look at him the way she looked at Finn. And he tried so hard to not let this bother him, as they were his closest friends, and he cared for both of them deeply. 

But it was starting to bother him... ever since the sinking fields, when Finn had wanted to tell Rey something. Poe knew that once Finn openly confessed his love for Rey—his only chance would he gone. 

He wanted to feel happy for them—he really did—but throughout the rest of their missions, he was bitter  
and he knew it. He began to sense that maybe they felt it too, but no one said anything, as it wasn’t the time nor the place. So he cooled down... because it was not time to fight about stuff like this. It never was. 

Instead of thinking about Rey and Finn, he remembered the first time he and Rey were alone together on the falcon. That was the night that he knew he was screwed. 

...

Poe sat in the pilots seat of the falcon. It was just after the battle of Crait. Everyone else was sleeping on the floors and available seats wherever they could. The resistance was not in its prime time. 

He knew that he probably should’ve been sleeping at this hour, but he couldn’t. Whenever he would sleep, he would dream. And all of his dreams were plagued with all the deaths that he had caused. All of his comrades... friends. Their deaths were on him, and there wasn’t anything he could do to change that.

“You should be sleeping Commander.” A soft voice said from behind him, breaking him out of his dark thoughts. 

Poe whipped his head around. Rey. The Jedi. She came closer and gestured to the copilot seat. “May I?”

Poe nodded. “Of course.”

She took the seat next to him and stared off at the stars ahead of them. 

“Your thoughts were very distracting.” Was all Rey said to break the comfortable silence that had enfolded them. 

Poes gaze fell on her. “I’m sorry... I’ll try and think quieter.” He sounded more snarky than he had wanted and took a deep breath in. “I’m sorry, it’s just...”

“I know. I get it. Don’t be sorry, it’s my fault, I shouldn’t have intruded on you like this-“ Rey started to stand up and leave before Poe grabbed her hand. 

“Stay... please.” 

Rey’s eyes widened at his own, and she sat down again. 

Poe couldn’t look at her, instead he kept his gaze on the floor ahead of him. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” The girl asked softly, as if she could break him by speaking too loud.

Poe sighed. Yes. “No... not yet.” 

Rey just nodded. “I’ve heard stories about you Commander Dameron.” 

Poe finally looked up at her, a small smile grazed her lips, the sight of that made Poe grin himself. “Hopefully all good...”

She smiled again. “Of course! I haven’t heard a single bad thing about you.” 

Poe let out a forced chuckle. “That’s a lie.”

A soft look appeared on her face as she put a hand on his knee—a friendly act, he supposed—and gave it a light squeeze. “It’s not, Poe. All the stories are about your bravery... your kindness.” 

A warmth went through Poe’s body, straight to his heart. He smiled wide at her and set his hand over her own. “Thank you Rey.” 

...

They were on the Ochi’s ship now. It was only minutes after Rey had... blown up the ship that Chewie was on. 

Finn and Poe had been the ones to pilot it out of there, as Rey was... in shock. Poe desperately wanted to grab her and engulf her into a tight hug... but right now was not the time, they needed to get as far away as they could... and they did. 

They had managed to escape from The First Order, but they didn’t know what the next move was. Should they go back to the base? Try and figure something else out? They didn’t know. He didn’t know. What he did know was that there was a beautiful and grieving Jedi who he needed to talk to.

Rey was sitting on the floor of Ochi’s ship. She was hugging both her knees up to her chest, her eyes glued to the ground in front of her. 

Poe slowly walked over and sat beside her. He made sure to give her space and not enter her “bubble”, so to speak. 

“It’s gonna be okay, Sunshine.” He spoke soft. 

She was silent for a second, she kept her gaze ahead of her, and Poe sighed deep and began to stand up. Obviously he wasn’t who she wanted to talk to at this moment. 

But Rey’s hand quickly grabbed his, and she was looking at him now. “Stay... please.”

His heart pounded within his chest... he wanted to grab her and hug her and kiss her and tell her everything was going to be okay. Instead he only nodded and sat down a little closer to her. Rey’s hand was still grasping onto his.

“I...” She began, her gaze returning to the floor in front of her. “I killed Chewie.” 

Poe felt a twinge of pain in his heart. It was true, she had killed Chewie... but she didn’t do it on purpose. In response, he gave her hand a squeeze. He didn’t know what to say, so instead of making up some meaningless garbage, he stayed silent.

“I didn’t mean to do it... I never would have-you know that, right?” She was searching his face with her own frantic eyes. 

Poe looked at her with the softest expression he had probably ever had in his life. “Of course I know that... Rey, you are good. You’re a kind, brave and beautiful person,” he sighed. “Of course we know you would never hurt Chewie on purpose.”

Rey looked away from him and took back her hand that was previously resting in his own, tears brimming her eyes. “Thank you Poe.” 

He gave her a reassuring smile and stood up. “Of course Rey.”

He watched Rey get up and pull Finn aside. He saw them talking deeply with each other, something that Rey and Poe could barely do. 

It hurt him. But he knew that he wasn’t the one for her. She couldn’t talk as freely to him as she could with Finn... he knew that. He had accepted it, but he hated it. He hated it so much. But now wasn’t the time to dwell on that. It was never the time.

...

When the war was over and everyone was celebrating at the base, Poe felt his eyes searching for her. They darted back and forward looking for his ray of sunshine. 

He found Finn first, and they embraced. Then the two of them saw her. She was being bombarded with people showing her their gratitude. She was smiling, but it was a tired smile, not the kind that usually lit the room up.

She noticed them too, and the three of them embraced in the best group hug in the galaxy. Poe grabbed Rey’s hand and ran his thumb down her knuckles, it was his way of showing he was happy she was there... happy they all were there and alive.

After the hug, Finn and Rey went for a walk in the forest, they had told Poe to wait for them. He smiled and nodded at them, but he was so tired and sad and happy at the same that he decided to go back to his quarters. 

He sat on the edge of his bed, BB-8 was scooting around the floor with D-O behind him. Poe smiled at the sight of the two adorable droids and flopped down on his back. 

“Ow.” He said as he moved his arm the wrong way. It was bandaged up, but it still hurt pretty bad. Especially since all his adrenaline from the battle was wearing off, his injuries started to hurt more than the aching feeling that resonated in his heart.

“Do you need me to heal that?” A voice. Her voice. Poe sat up to see Rey standing at his door frame. 

“I thought I shut the door.” Poe raised an eyebrow. 

Rey smiled and made her way beside him on his bed. “You did, but I invited myself in.”

He scoffed, but it was a weak attempt at it, because he was smiling wide. “That’s not very polite. Especially when I’m your General.”

Rey’s eyes widened. “You’re the new general?” 

He nodded. “Yeah. After-“ he was about to bring up their beloved Leia, but decided against it. “Yeah. You weren’t here when it happened.” 

She had a sullen look on her face. 

Poe raised a hand in the air and waved her off. “No no, don’t worry about it Rey. You’re here now, that’s what matters.” 

“Yeah... I’m here now.” She repeated softly. “With you.”

He felt warm. “Yes... with me. With Finn, Rose, Connix... everyone.”

Rey sighed and turned her gaze to the ground. “Poe... you know I’m not good with social things right.” 

He laughed. “Who is?” 

She stifled back a laugh. “That’s not what I mean.”

“Okay, what do you mean then?”

She took a deep breath. “Finn and I were talking in the woods...about the future, the resistance, our own futures...”

“And what about it?” He questioned.

She looked over at him. “We talked about you too.”

“Why were you guys talking about me?” He felt anxious thinking about what they were saying. How to let Poe down easy? How to teach him to be a proper third wheel? 

“We were talking about you because I think about you constantly.” She said quiet, almost like a whisper.

Poes eyes widened at that. “What do you mean Rey?” 

“I think about you... your kindness, bravery, your looks. I asked Finn for help on what I should do about it now that the war is done.” 

He felt warm and fuzzy. This couldn’t be happening. They were pranking him or something—he half expected Finn to jump out of his closet any second now.

“Did you come to a consensus?” Poe asked calmly, which was not an accurate representation of how his thoughts were at this point.

Rey smiled at him and grabbed his hand. “I did.” 

Poe’s gaze went to her lips, then back up to her eyes. Those gorgeous eyes that he had practically memorized by now. “And what is it?”

Rey grabbed his cheeks and pulled him into a messy and imperfect kiss turned quick sloppy make out. Poe had tried slip his tongue in, but it didn’t quite work as Rey had pulled away, panting.

“Kriff...” was all she said.

Poe kept looking at her swollen red lips. “We have lots of time to practice that... if you’d like.”

She nodded, smiling wide. 

Poe looked around his room and was unnerved by the silence. Where did the droids go?

“Have you seen my droid?” He asked Rey. 

She smiled. “They ran out of here when I came. He said that we needed the privacy.” 

“He was right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! (If anyone actually did)  
> This is my first fic on AO3 so pls let me know how it is and what I can work on!


End file.
